


TAKE ME HOME (中文翻译)

by 50_shade_of_misery



Series: Miles and Miles (中文翻译) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Lost Boys是个帮派, M/M, Peter的视角, 情感问题, 非童话设定的AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shade_of_misery/pseuds/50_shade_of_misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry转过来看着他，而Peter开始不能呼吸了。</p><p>他已经21岁，几乎不记得自己曾被逮捕过多少次，身上有数不过来的疤，运作着令黑白两道都胆颤的帮派，而他因为一个男孩的脸庞而感到窒息。</p><p>（或者：一个记Peter和Herny吵架的故事。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAKE ME HOME (中文翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Take Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078381) by [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/pseuds/rory_the_dragon). 



> 故事和Mils and Miles系列的Seek You Out是同一个设定，一个全员都是人类、没有童话故事的时空，但依然发生在童话镇上。Lost Boys是一个帮派。Peter和Henry则已经确定了关系。
> 
> 发生在Seek you out 之后。（Seek you out还木有翻译...因为在下还在锻炼 咳咳 超越T以上的那些内容的翻译功力 祝我早日功成！）
> 
> Henry 17岁而Peter是21岁。

 

        他们在吵架。

        这样说也不对，真的，因为‘在吵架’需要一个互动对象，而现下Peter已经五天没有见过Henry，所以应该叫他们‘吵了架’然后现在不跟对方讲话了。

        而且，事情搞得挺难看的。高声且公开地就在永无乡的后控室里。Peter真心只记得Henry的眼睛是怎么冒火的，Henry是那么的恼火只好用尽方法扑到他身上——却忘了他自己是瘦小的、弱势的、被珍爱的，还有他离开时肩膀绷起的僵硬线条。他的嘴仍能尝到当时苦涩的愤怒，尽管，同时也难过，他们嘲谑谴责对方，互相伤害，而完全没能力去停止。

        那不是他们第一次吵架，但却是第一次这么久两人中依然没人迈出第一步去道歉。而Peter……Peter知道那应该是他，他去，但Henry就是有那种天赋让他怒火中烧到看两眼充血，更别提他表现得就像一个真正的混球了。

          上帝啊，他爱他。

          操。

        他已经四天没回自己的公寓了，他无法在没有Henry而显得太宽的床上入睡，这超蠢，因为Henry甚至没跟他住在一块。以前Henry就算好几周都没来过夜Peter都能好好的，但现在他的床铺让人觉得冰冷，太大，太空旷。所以他就跑去睡在Felix那。蜷缩在Felix家太小的沙发里反而比较容易伪装成他没有在介意自己家因为Henry不在而显得过大的床，而且如果他带着落枕醒来那说明他至少能睡着。

        他没去Wendy那儿。Henry有那种激发他人保护欲的天分，而从Wendy身上更是不费吹灰之力。如果他上那儿去那他就成功了。好吧这不是真的，因为Wendy爱他同爱Henry一样多，她无法厌弃Peter就像Peter无法不爱她，即使他们也吵同样多的架。Peter只是真的不想听到他到底多失败，不想看到她脸上失望的表情。

        而且他不确定能否克制自己不去问她Henry的事。

 

        在街道上晃荡了一个小时直到他打定主意，抬起肩膀并在应该左拐的路口坚定地走向右边，朝着灯火明亮的市中心然后继续穿过蔓延向城郊的街道，那个在Henry来这里之前他很少去过的地方。

        Henry卧室的灯还亮着，窗帘已经拉上，Peter打赌他的窗户肯定锁着。说真的，他挺惊讶那棵他经常用来爬上Henry卧室的树居然没被砍掉。Henry绝对有够生气到那样做来着。

        Peter在街对面站了好一会儿，尝试透过窗帘上看到Henry的影子，但是没有看到一丝动静。

        当他终于伸出手按响门铃时是Emma应的门，她一看到是他站那儿就一脸的不欢迎。她没穿制服，一身汗衫加睡裤，但依然如每次逮捕他时一样的吓人，唇部抿成一条直线审视着他。

        “你想干嘛？”她朝她自己身后的楼梯匆匆扫去一眼，那绝对不是Peter自己想象的。她在看Henry在哪儿。

        “警长。”他点了下头，没有斜靠着门框，没有假笑，没有做任何他之前面对Emma Swan时会做的事情，因为现在？这个，跟她没关系。“Henry在吗？”

        有那么一会儿，他能从她眼里看到，她在考虑是不是要骗他。他几乎确信她会撒谎时，她交叉起双臂，眼神尖锐，“我不觉得他想见你。”

         Peter觉得自己心脏攥紧了起来。“我能想到。”

         “他已经好几天都那一幅糟糕的样子了。”她说，没说出来的后半句是‘那都是你干的好事’。

         “我可以向你保证，”他看着她的眼睛，没有眨，“那不只是他一个人。”

         因为他变得，完全让人无法忍受。如果Felix稍微不那么好人的话，他第一天就会把Peter踢出去。

         “妈。”他们同时抬头，看到Henry站在楼梯顶端，而好一辆特快列车直接撞上了Peter的胸口，把空气从他的肺部全都挤走了。擦，他还是那么迷恋这个孩子，而这已经好几个月过去了。“没事的。”

         Peter看不到Emma的表情，但是当Henry从楼上走到楼梯半截那儿，他看到她僵直的肩膀软下来，而Peter想，在那一刻他比之前任何时候都更了解Emma Swan。Henry能让你这样，因为即使在他像打桩机一样跳动的脉搏下，因为突然意识到自己不知道要对Henry说什么时脑子里的刺痛，不知道要做什么才能让那些都好过点，但只是看到他就能让Peter的手不再发抖。

 

         “你确定?”

         Henry点了点头，笔直地看着Peter，在他眼里已经没有了曾经的温和，而Peter能想到的只有 _操，这是我造成，都是我的错。_

         Peter从不是个会后悔的人，而他现在觉得自己快吐了。

         “好吧。”从Emma嘴里不情不愿地吐出这个回答。“那你不能把门锁上。”

         Henry又点了下头，然后Emma转过来死死看着Peter。她没有再废话，不需要。所以Peter只是点头从她身旁走过，跟着Henry走上楼梯进入他的房间，保持着一个大到让他身体每个部分都在高唱着要去缩短的距离。

         Henry没有关门，但也只是留下一个缝隙，而Peter发誓所有房里的空气都从那里逃走了因为当Henry转过来看着他，Peter根本无法呼吸。他已经21岁了，几乎不记得自己曾经被逮捕过多少次，身上有数不过来的疤，运转着令黑白两道都胆颤的帮派，而他因为一个男孩的脸庞而感到窒息。

         他们没说话，寂静在他们之间展开就像是个往外扩散的涟漪。现在Peter难过得要死的是，Henry看起来不再愤怒。而是很伤心。

         “我说的那些，”他说道，一旦这些字从他嘴里出来就像冲出了堤坝。“我不应该说那些话，”涌出。“那是错误的。我是错的，”继续着。话语从他嘴里就像水流一样颠簸出来。这些已经积在他心里五天了。

         “你并不是……”他停住，强迫自己把接下来那几个字讲出来，因为他恨是自己让自己不得不去说那些话。“你不是个麻烦。也不是消遣。或者说如果你是的话，你也比那些都更重要。我——”Peter不知道接下来要说什么，因为 _‘我那时候在生气’，‘我那时候很累’，‘我只是在害怕你的一切’_ 这些即使在他自己听来，都像是借口。

         “对不起。”这是他仅能说的，而他几乎不敢相信是自己的声音在说话，这句话就这么悬在他们之间，挥舞着拳头让彼此都难过。然后，因为依然觉得这些都不够，他说，“我睡不着，艹。”

         跌坐在Henry的床沿，头低垂着在双手之间。他想揍些什么东西。他已经连着对墙壁练拳头五天了，关节破破烂烂的，惩罚自己并没有任何用处但他自己想要那样做。

         一个柔软的东西扫过他的双手，将他们从他的头发里拉开，他抬头看到Henry，张着嘴，让Henry拉着他的手放下。Henry没有移开视线，也没有放开他的手。

         Peter觉得自己像个傻瓜，在Henry身边时他几乎都这样觉得，总是竭力地要跟上他的步伐，而他现在完全不懂，因为来自Henry的碰触是柔软的，温柔的，拇指拂过Peter指节上破碎的皮肤。

         “至少告诉我另一个人更糟，”这是五日来Henry讲的第一句话，而Peter在完整的三秒内无法说任何东西，脑子一片迷茫。

         “那是面墙壁。”他说，然后纠正道，“很多面。”

         一个简短的微笑略过Henry的嘴唇，一个很小的也许可能是笑声的气流，他眼里的某种东西Peter也许能实验性地称之为‘喜爱’。Henry只有17岁，依然是个孩子，但他此时就像是比Peter要大上好几个世纪，更智慧。

         Henry松开他的手，Peter觉得失去了什么，直到他跟他一样坐下来，大腿紧挨着他。他没有看他，说话时目光直视前方，“那不全是你的错。”

         Henry也许没有看着他，但是Peter在看着Henry，他脸颊的弧度，耳朵的曲线，他用牙齿咬着下唇的方式。他愚蠢地爱着这个孩子，以一种他从未有过的方式，温柔婉转地。

         “我也说了很让人恼火的话。”Henry承认道，低头看着他松开的双手而不是Peter。“我没有真的那么想。我那时候很生气。”

         生气只是个保守的说法。那时候的Henry就像个喷溅着火星的导火索、一场暴风雨，而Peter全身心都在恐惧着Henry会就那样离开他，然后Peter不得不、 _不可能不_ 去推他至底线。面对Henry的难过、疏离，Henry说的‘ _你已经好几周都没碰过我了_ ’，还有‘ _你现在还关心我么，Peter_ ？’，他翻着白眼，撇着嘴，接着就在他冷笑后Henry的话锋开始变得尖刻，因为受伤而变得刻薄，‘ _你甚至知道怎么去爱么_ ？ _你就是个该死的幼稚鬼，Peter_ ！’

         Peter没有回应他那些也许值得一听的话。也许他们都得为之负责，但是，是Peter开的第一枪。

         除了Henry他从未温柔地爱过任何东西任何人，然后，他还是搞砸了。

         “Wendy和我说了些事情，关于你的，”Henry说，终于转过头来对着Peter的凝视，而他们现在是那样地近，他都能尝到Henry拂过他脸颊的呼吸，温暖湿润的。他们之间也许只有两英寸的距离，而他们都没移动。Peter的胸口开始紧起来。他得迫使自己去听Henry接下来要说的话。“她说我吓到你了。”

         Peter觉得有人朝他肋骨间插了一刀。“你是我生命中最可怕的东西，”他说，诚实到让人发痛，因为直到Peter让Henry走进他的生活之前，他从不知恐惧为何物，不知道如何不去害怕他那远不是自己所能配上的美好的男孩——那个不断地、坚定地总是会回到他身边，就在Peter自己不曾注意的时候坚持着闯进了他的心。Henry正好赶上了，Peter在害怕他会是那个让Henry破碎到无法修补的人，害怕他会毁掉Henry那完美的、珍贵的、荒谬的、属于一个小男孩的心。Peter从来不知道如何去当一个好人，但Henry让他想去当一个好人，即使那只有一点点，即使那只是为了他。

         这叫Peter如何能不害怕？

         Henry的喉咙底部发出一声细小的痛苦的声音，好像Peter刚压碎了他的心，然后他柔软的掌心贴上Peter的脸颊。他因为这点接触而闭上了双眼。“我不想那样的。”

         Peter耸了下肩，因为那不是他所能控制的，也不是他将来能够控制的。Henry会一直都让Peter恐慌，而Peter将会一直不顾那些恐惧，因为那些恐惧、并超越那些恐惧去爱他。也许这并不健康，他也并不期望Henry能永远忍受，也许总会造成一场对吼和一场Henry昏暗卧室里的轻声交谈，但如果所交换的是像现在的这样时刻——当世界的其他部分褪去只留他们完完全全属于对方，或者当Henry最真实最灿烂的微笑仅且只对着Peter而他无法阻止自己血管里涌上的兴奋，又或者当Peter在午夜醒来时能够让自己的双唇擦过熟睡着的Henry的后脖颈……如果是这样，那几乎算不上是个问题。

         也许有一天他能够向Henry解释这些，如果他能有那个机会的话。

         “我这几天让人挺难忍受的，”他转而说起这个，因为这算是部分事实如果不是全部事实的话。“我挺惊讶，Felix居然还没朝我开枪。”

         “Felix绝对不会拿枪打你，”Henry说，带着又一个微笑。“他才不想担上当老大的重任。”

         他们转向对方，就像磁石，Peter不知道他是否可以去靠近，碰触，不知道自己的手该干什么，当Henry的喉咙发出另一个声音，拉着Peter的衬衫将他们的双唇封在了一起。

         Henry总是比Peter来的小只，即使坐着也平不了两人之间的身高差距，所以Peter弯下脖子好更完整地捕捉这个吻，手掌环着Henry的后脖颈然后吻回去，温柔地，就像Henry是件会在他手里碎掉的物品。他亲吻Henry就像自己是个溺水的人而Henry则是他的空气，感觉着Henry的手绕着他的发丝，当他们分开时他无法控制地安心地喘着气。

         “别再这样，”Henry在他们分开的时候说，更像是声叹息，他用眼神恳求着而Peter则不知道自己该怎么去面对它。“我不会保证自己绝对不离开你，因为你肯定不相信。但别再推开我。”他的请求，被推至Peter的嘴里直到Peter能从舌尖上品尝到它，然后接受它，将它化成‘对不起’然后呼出，在让自己的双唇跟着它回到Henry唇上，直到Henry开始发抖着被压进自己的床单。

         在黑暗中他们交换着单纯的亲吻，直到五天来一直碾压在Peter胸口的重量消失，直到他可以感觉到Henry贴着他的嘴在微笑，直到Henry终于退开，眼睛闪亮笑容柔软。“我明天得上学。”

         Peter不想离开他，带着红肿的嘴唇把自己埋进他的枕头里，不过他还是坐了起来，让Henry枕在他的手肘上然后弯下身再往他嘴上贴一个吻。Henry贴着他笑起来，而不管还有什么东西压着Peter的心脏，那些都消失了。“那我们明天见，放学后？”他问道，虽然他是21岁而不是12但他还是没能控制住。

         “留下来，”Henry说， 他表情里的某种东西变换着，光线太暗Peter看不清。但Peter依然能确定Henry的脸颊上慢慢红了，“……我也都一直睡不着。”

         “那你妈妈呢？”

         “她信任我，”Henry说。他们谁都没有提到Emma Swan虽然可能相信Henry，但那绝不代表这种信任可以延伸到用在Peter身上。特别是经过这件事之后。“所以你会留下来？”

         “好吧，”他说，因为Peter不知道怎么对Henry说‘不’，也不愿意对Henry说‘不’。“我会留下来。”

         早上他会在Henry那早到操蛋但又必须起床去上学的时间里醒来，在他窄小的床上带着口气把他吻到快赶不上时间，然后从Emma Swan的瞪视下走出去，而Henry的手会坚定地握着他的。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢wb上的小伙伴给我信心~~特别感谢某位Good Looking guy帮我一句句挑毛病~~(*￣▽￣)y
> 
> =↓=↓=07/28/14=↓=  
> 嘤嘤嘤 imsharon ！宝贝给我做了逐字逐句用原文对着的beta！！！ 还包括前边note部分！！！嗷嗷嗷 我乐疯了！  
> 而且 让我现在对seek you out做翻译 提供了非常非常好的思路~ 好像一次思维按摩一样 非常的管用！QUQ 爱你！


End file.
